The Vestroian Brawlers!
by Elegon
Summary: Many years have gone by, now a new evil looms. It's up to a mysterious brawler and six new children to save the Bakugan and defeat the evil of their world.
1. New Game, New Brawlers

**Much time has passed since the stories of The Six Ancient Warriors, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers, The Bakugan Battle Resistance and even The Vexos. The time has changed the world and the lives of both Humans and Bakugan. The rules of Brawling have exceeded most imaginations as now Bakugan and their Brawlers fight alongside of them. We now live together in peace and harmony, with no fear of anything going out of order and danger arising. The lives of this world are great, or so they seem. No one has known that in the realm of New Vestroia, something was taking place that would determine the future of the universe…….**

* * *

"Welcome my young brawlers!" screamed an old Caucasian man with white hair. "I am your new teacher, Dr. Akiro. I would like to welcome you to the Bakugan Training Academy."

"Hello Dr. Akiro," said many teenagers in unison.

"First," he said," we shall find out who is the strongest of you all. I would like two volunteers first." Suddenly two teens stood up in the room of students.

One of them was a 16-year-old African-American, looked pretty buffed out, had a small black afro, was dressed in complete black and was wearing black sunglasses with a scowl to match. He wore a completely white gauntlet.

The other was a 15-year-old African-American female, with long black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pink shirt with blue jeans, she looked pretty determined also. She wore a red gauntlet with fire markings.

"Come to the front you two," Dr. Akiro motioned them. The room looked like a typical college classroom. "Tell me, what are your names, young ones?"

"Call me Tashai," the girl said.

"And you?" Dr. Akiro asked the boy.

"Call me…" he began," Elegon." His voice was terrifying; the skin of most students began to shudder at it.

"Follow me this way," Dr. Akiro motioned. They went over to the wall behind them. Dr. Akiro, knocked on it twice, then the walls split apart. Behind the wall, was a giant Bakugan Arena, with a field and stands.

"Whoa," everyone but Dr. Akiro and Elegon said in amazement.

"Now," Dr. Akiro began," all students to the stands, while I talk to these two." The kids ran out of their seats and filed in the stands, getting as close as possible. "Now, I want you two to go full force and show me everything you've got. You may use 2 Bakugan, 1 Trap Bakugan, 2 Battle Gear, and your full Battle Armor."

"Yessir," Tashai replied.

"Let's get this thing started," Elegon muttered, walking into the arena. He took one side, while Tashai ran to the other.

"It is time to start the match!" Dr. Akiro announced. The students began to cheer and shout.

* * *

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Tashai and Elegon screamed in unison.

"Gate Card Set!" Tashai yelled, throwing a black card on the ground, with a red pulse escaping it. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw a red bakugan ball one the gate card and it opened up to the shape of a bird. "Pyrus Phoenix-Dragon Stand!" A giant red dragon-like bird on fire with scales, gigantic wings with sharp blades on the edge and its tail had a long spiked mace on it. She had 450 Gs.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Elegon yelled, jumping in the air, throwing a red bakugan ball, next to the other bakugan. The bakugan opened up to look similar to a reptilian figure. "Pyrus Leonidas Stand!" A giant red reptilian dinosaur-like creature with golden outlining on him. He had 750 Gs.

"I've never seen him before," Dr. Akiro wondered, looking at Pyrus Leonidas.

"Pyrus Battle Armor Activate!" The two teens yelled. Their gauntlets shined a dark red light and full hi-tech armor came out of the light, attaching to the teens. Their gauntlets let out a light saber, and the other arm had a red light shield appear. A helmet appeared over their heads and covered their faces with black visors.

"Ability Card Activate: Pyre Spear!" Elegon yelled. Leonidas' power level raised by 200Gs. A large red spear appeared in Pyrus Leonidas' hands and he shot it at Phoenix-Dragon, hitting it directly, turning it back into a ball.

"That was quick," Tashai said, a little worried. "I need to step up my game! Bakugan Brawl! Phoenix-Dragon Stand!" She threw out the bakugan again and it turned into the same creature, she then threw up a rectangular prism. It opened and took the shape of a small knight with legs coming underneath. "Trap Bakugan Pyrus Centallion!" A red gigantic knight with a spear and shield appeared, mounted on a large red horse with a dark red saddle. He had 300 Gs.

"Phoenix-Dragon, again?" Elegon muttered to himself, disappointed at his opponent's choice. "Let's try this then. Vulcan Armor!" A small red cube appeared out of Elegon's gauntlet. He picked it up and threw it at Leonidas' ball, then it opened up and slid itself on top of the bakugan ball. Leonidas gained a new armor on himself, it was completely red and metallic. The armor came with an axe and shield. His power level grew by 350 Gs.

"Double Ability Activate: Burning Phoenix and Sonic Joust!" Tashai yelled. Phoenix-Dragon's power level grew by 250 Gs and Centallion's grew by 300 Gs. Phoenix-Dragon was even more on fire and she soared into the air and dived straight toward Leonidas' chest, while Centallion ran at full speed with his spear out at the same target.

"Fool," Elegon muttered. "Ability Activate: Volcanic Explosion!" His power level grew by 300 more Gs. Leonidas erupted a large plume of magma from his mouth and fired it at the two Bakugan. The Bakugan turned back into balls and flew to Tashai. She looked in awe at the Bakugan.

"How is that possible?!" She screamed.

"Not done yet," Elegon muttered. He raised his light sword and ran at Tashai, he sliced her armor and she flew onto the ground. "Final Attack Pyre!" Leonidas looked at Elegon and nodded his head. He turned back into a ball and the battle gear disappeared back into the gauntlet. Then Pyre flew onto the gauntlet and the light sword turned a dark red. Elegon raised it into the air and circled it in a shape of the sun. He then jumped up and slashed it at Tashai. He hit her and her armor broke apart and disappeared. Her Bakugan rose into the air and over to Elegon's hand. His armor disappeared and Pyre sat on his shoulder.

"I lost my bakugan," Tashai cried. The students were silent in awe at the feet of brawling they witnessed.

"I don't collect Bakugan," Elegon told her, tossing her Bakugan back to her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

* * *

"That was an amazing battle!" Dr. Akiro said. "It's time for the next brawl! Who wants to go against Elegon next?"

"I do!" said a 15-year-old Hispanic boy in a purple shirt and black skinny jeans. He had black hair in spikes, brown eyes, no muscle bulk, and a black chain around his neck. He had a purple gauntlet with dark markings over it.

"What is your name sir?" Dr. Akiro asked him.

"I'm Micah," he answered.

"Come to the arena and get ready to brawl," he instructed. Micah came into the arena and Tashai left, looking at Elegon and Micah. She whispered something in Micah's ear and sat in the stands. Micah walked to the other side of the arena from Elegon and got his gauntlet ready.

"I must warn you," Micah told Elegon," I've never lost a match."

"Until now," Elegon replied.

* * *

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" they yelled in unison.

"Gate Card Set!" Micah yelled, throwing down a black card with a purple pulse escaping it. "Bakugan Brawl!" Micah yelled. He threw out a black and purple Bakugan ball and it opened up into the shape of a bat with legs. "Stand Darkus Wing-Fox!" A giant black fox appeared with large black bat wings and sharp teeth. He had 550 Gs.

"My turn!" Elegon yelled. "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Darkus Leonidas!" He threw out a black and purple ball and it opened up in the same shape as Pyre's ball. A giant black and purple version of Leonidas appeared. He had 750 Gs.

"Stand Trap Bakugan Darkus Helix Arachnoid!" He yelled throwing up a fourteen-sided cube in the air. The bottom half of it opened and legs appeared, while the top half had a head pop out. He had 350 Gs.

"Nice," Elegon said.

"Darkus Battle Armor Activate!" They yelled in unison. Their gauntlets shot out a black light and black and purple high-tech armor that attached itself to their body. A purple light sword came out of the gauntlet, while a shield appeared on the other arm. A purple helmet appeared on their heads

"Trap Bakugan Darkus Battleliod Centurion!" Elegon yelled, throwing up a small black cylinder bakugan into the air. It spun in the air and opened up, to the shape of a man with a blaster. The bakugan fell unto Elegon's gauntlet and he glowed black. When the light stopped shining, he had a thicker black armor with a blaster in his hand instead of a shield.

"What?!" Micah yelled in shock.

"This is one of my only Trap Bakugan," Elegon explained. "I got him a long time ago and he has the ability to make my Battle Armor Stronger."

"That's impossible!" Micah yelled.

"Not really," Elegon replied. "Lunar Armor!" A black cube appeared on Elegon's gauntlet and he threw it into the air. It opened up and slid itself on Darkus Leonidas' Bakugan ball. Darkus Leonidas gained a black metallic armor with twin black swords. He gained 350 Gs.

"Stand Darkus Hydrox!" Micah yelled. He threw up another Bakugan ball and it landed on the ground, looking like a bat with horns. A giant, 6-winged bat with horns and razor-sharp teeth appeared. He had 400 Gs. The bakugan landed on Wing-Fox and combined with him and Helix Arachnoid jumped on the back of Wing-Fox and became a larger tail with a spike at the end. "Triple Ability Activate: Dark Howl! Echolocation! Web Spinner!" The new bakugan had a G-Power level of 1300 Gs, then it raised up 600 more to a power level of 1900 Gs.

"My turn!" Elegon yelled. "Double Ability Activate: Lunar Eclipse and New Moon!" The power level of Micah's bakugan was decreased back to 1300 Gs and Darkus Leonidas gained the power, then he gained 500 Gs and disappeared. He had 1850 Gs.

"Where did he go?! Micah wondered. Suddenly Darkus Leonidas appeared in the air and slammed the bakugan on his back. The bakugan turned back into their balls and flew over to Micah. He looked in shock at what happened.

"Final Attack Yang!" He told his bakugan. The bakugan turned back into a ball and flew into the blaster. Elegon took aim of Micah and launched his bakugan at him, hitting him directly. Micah's armor shattered on contact and he flew onto the floor. Micah's bakugan flew over to Elegon. Elegon threw them back and his armor disappeared. Yang took place next to Pyre on Elegon's shoulder.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Dr. Akiro yelled. "I've never seen brawling like this before!"

"I need a better challenge!" Elegon yelled. "I want four opponents this time!" Everyone gasped at this.

"I challenge you!" said a young boy, no more than 11-years-old. He was Caucasian and he wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was blonde and he had brown eyes, he also wore a yellow gauntlet. "I'm Josh."

"I do too!" said a 15-year-old girl with a green T-Shirt and blue jeans. She was Indian, her hair and eyes were hazel and she wore a green gauntlet. "Call me Michelle."

"Count me in!" said a 16-year-old boy wearing a brown shirt. By his accent, he was Australian and he had brown spiky hair, matched with his brown eyes and brown gauntlet. "The name's Andrew."

"I'm in too!" said a 14-year-old girl wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. She was Hispanic and she had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue charm necklace and a blue gauntlet. "I'm Jennifer!"

"Come on down!" Elegon yelled. Suddenly four more Bakugan of blue, brown, gold, and green, floated around him. The other two Bakugan on his shoulder jumped off and floated with them. "I've got enough Bakugan for all of you!"

The kids ran into the stadium and Micah left, sitting next to Tashai. The kids took one side of the field and Elegon went to the other by himself and his bakugan.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"You know it!" Jennifer yelled in excitement.

* * *

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" They yelled in unison.

"Gate Card Set!" Elegon yelled, throwing a black card on the ground while a white pulse escaped it. "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Haos Leonidas! Stand Aquas Leonidas! Stand Subterra Leonidas! Stand Ventus Leonidas!" He threw out four bakugan of the colors green, blue, white and yellow, and brown, then they all opened up in the same shape as Elegon's other two bakugan. They each appeared in their respective colors as different forms of Leonidas. Each one had a G-Power Level of 750 Gs.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Josh yelled, throwing a white and yellow ball. The ball stood on the ground and took the shape of a lion. "Stand Haos Growla!" A giant white lion appeared with razor-sharp claws and fangs. He had a G-Power Level of 450 Gs. "Haos Battle Armor Activate!" Josh's gauntlet let out a yellow light and yellow hi-tech armor came out and attached itself to him. His gauntlet grew a yellow light saber and his other arm had a shield.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Michelle yelled, throwing a green ball. The ball stood on the ground and took the shape of a bird. "Stand Ventus Galia!" A giant green ninja with many wings and several arms appeared. He had a G-Power Level of 550 Gs. "Ventus Battle Armor Activate!" Michelle's gauntlet let out a green light and green hi-tech armor came out and attached itself to Michelle. Her gauntlet grew a green light saber and her other arm had a shield.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Andrew yelled, throwing a brown ball. The ball stood on the ground and opened up to the shape of a creature with horns. "Stand Subterra Impiou!" A brown rock creature with horns and a pitchfork appeared. He had a G-Power Level of 500 Gs. "Subterra Battle Armor Activate!" Andrew's gauntlet let out a brown light and brown hi-tech armor came out and attached itself to him. His gauntlet grew a brown light saber and his other arm had a shield.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Jennifer yelled, throwing a blue ball. The ball stood on the ground and took the shaped of a fish with wings. "Stand Aquas Bird-Shark!" A giant blue shark appeared with a pair of blue wings on his back. She had a G-Power level of 450 Gs. "Aquas Battle Armor Activate!" Jennifer's gauntlet let out a blue light and blue hi-tech armor came out and attached itself onto her. Her gauntlet grew a blue light saber and her other arm had a shield.

"Nexus Battle Armor Activate!" Elegon's gauntlet let out a white light and white hi-tech armor came out and attached itself to Elegon. His gauntlet grew a white axe and his other arm grew a shield.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked.

"This is my Nexus Armor," he explained," whenever I use more than one attribute when I brawl, I just use this one."

"Where do you keep getting all this stuff?!" Josh asked.

"Not gonna tell!" Elegon answered. "Ability Activate: Brotherhood!" The Leonidas' glowed bright white and their G-Power Level grew by 400 Gs each. "This ability gives each Leonidas a boost of 100 Gs, for each Leonidas on the field."

"Ability Activate: Arial Drive!" Michelle yelled. Galia flew into the air and started to spin to the Ventus Leonidas. He gained 400 Gs.

"Ability Activate: Holy Roar!" Josh yelled. Growla shined white and let out a laser from her mouth at Haos Leonidas. She gained 350 Gs.

"Ability Activate: Torrential Rise!" Jennifer yelled. Bird-Shark started to flap her wings and flew into the air, and spun around with a shield of water on herself, at Aquas Leonidas.

"Ability Activate: Atlas Digger!" Andrew yelled. Impiou glowed brown and flew straight toward Subterra Leonidas.

"Gate Card Open: Leonidas' Last Stand!" Elegon yelled. He gate card flipped over and Galia, Growla, Bird-Shark, and Impiou froze dead in their tracks.

"What happened?" they wondered.

"Leonidas' Last Stand is a special gate card that stops all Bakugan and freezes them," Elegon answered. "Time to end this! Solar Armor! Atlas Armor! Tidal Armor! Mach Armor!" Elegon threw four different colored cubes into the air and they landed themselves on the Leonidases. Each Leonidas got a new metallic armor of their color. They all gained 350 Gs. All four of the Leonidas' ran and charged the frozen Bakugan and they turned into balls, flying to their respective owners.

"No way!" Andrew yelled.

"Still not done!" Elegon informed them. "Final Attack!" The leonidas' turned back into balls and flew onto Elegon's Axe, then Pyre and Yang followed them They arranged themselves in the pattern of the symbols of the Attributes. Elegon leaped into the air and slashes his axe and four pulses of energy flew out at the other Brawlers. The pulses hit them on contact and their armor broke off, disappearing. Their Bakugan flew over to Elegon and he threw them back.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Dr. Akiro cheered. "In all of my years of teaching, I've never seen anything like that."

"He can't be human," the students muttered.

"You're right!" Elegon yelled. "I'm not human!"

"What are you?" Jennifer asked.

"My name is Elegon Animus!" he replied. "Elegon Animus the Vestroian!" With those last words, he walked out of the room with his Bakugan floating after him. Jennifer, Andrew, Josh, Michelle, Tashai, Micah, and Dr. Akiro, ran after him, leaving the other students.

* * *

**Hi! I hoped you liked my first Bakugan chapter! This is the first of many chapters and I hope that you all will read it! As you've seen, I've changed a lot about Bakugan. Now, the Brawlers have Battle Armor, they have Trap Bakugan and Battle Gear. I don't know much about Battle Gear, but I'm taking a best guess and I'm trying to make this as tolerable as possible. One more thing, don't think the bad guy is Elegon. You haven't seen the bad guy yet… or have you?**


	2. Six Attribute Brawlers

"What's a Vestroian?" Dr. Akiro asked, confused.

"I am a Vestroian," Elegon explained," I was born in New Vestroia and I was gifted with the powers of a Vestroian. The knowledge of all Bakugan, their powers and their capabilities are encoded in my brain. I was assigned these six Bakugan as my partners, Pyre, Yin, Yang, Neo, Atlas, and Mach."

"What?!" Tashai yelled.

"That's unbelievable!" Andrew argued. "Do you expect us to believe that you aren't human and were born in New Vestroia?"

"Elegon Animus!" screamed a voice. The person was a boy about 16-years-old and wore a red jumpsuit; the rest of his body was hidden under a red cap and sunglasses. Behind him were five other people that looked just like him with different colors, blue, green, purple, yellow, and brown.

"How did they find me?" Elegon muttered.

"Stop right there!" said the boy in blue.

"What do you want?!" Elegon replied.

"Who are they?" Jennifer asked.

"They're the Six Attribute Brawlers," Elegon answered. "They're the only people who even have a chance of beating me in brawl."

"Ouch!" Micah said.

"Blaze: Pyrus Brawler," Elegon continued. "Aquo: Aquas Brawler. Shock: Haos Brawler. Chaos: Darkus Brawler. Gust: Ventus Brawler. Fault: Subterra Brawler."

"Nice that you remember," Gust said, jumping on the ground. The other jumped down with him and they faced the kids Elegon brawled, matching up with their respective Attributes.

"What do you want?" Elegon growled.

"Another match with the esteemed Vestroian," Blaze answered.

"Bring it Blaze," Elegon replied. He took off his glasses and his eyes were spinning. When they stopped, they looked like the symbol wheel of the Attributes of a Bakugan.

"We'll all take you on!" Tashai butted in.

"Okay," Shock replied.

"Let's go then!" Josh said.

"Wait!" Dr. Akiro interrupted. "They're six of them and seven of you!"

"Doesn't matter," Aquo replied," we'll still win."

"Stop talking and let's brawl!" Elegon growled.

* * *

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" They yelled in unison.

"Gate Card Set!" Blaze yelled, throwing a black card on the ground with a red pulse escaping it.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They all yelled.

"Stand Phoenix-Dragon!"

"Stand Bird-Shark!"

"Stand Wing-Fox!"

"Stand Impiou!"

"Stand Growla!

"Stand Galia!"

"Stand Pyrus Magma-Spike!" Blaze threw a red Bakugan and it took the form of a turtle with spikes. A giant red turtle with spikes on his shell appeared. He had 650 Gs.

"Stand Aquas Tidallia!" Aquo threw a blue Bakugan and it took the shape of a small seagull. A giant blue seagull with a spiked helmet and razor-sharp horns on his head appeared. She had 600 Gs.

"Stand Darkus Houndra!" Chaos threw a purple and black Bakugan and it took the shape of a dog. A giant black hound with vicious fangs and spiked shoulders appeared. He had 600Gs.

"Stand Subterra Driller!" Fault threw a brown Bakugan and it took the shape of a rat-like creature. A giant brown mole appeared with a giant drill for its horn. He had 650Gs.

"Stand Haos Thunderbird!" Shock threw a yellow Bakugan and it took the shape of a bird. A giant yellow bird with lightning bolt-like wings appeared. She had 600 Gs.

"Stand Ventus Shamatank!" Gust threw a green Bakugan and it took the shape of a raven with wheels. A giant green raven with a tank on the bottom of her appeared. She had 600Gs.

"Pyrus Battle Armor!"

"Aquas Battle Armor!

"Darkus Battle Armor!"

"Subterra Battle Armor!"

"Haos Battle Armor!"

"Ventus Battle Armor!"

"What are you waiting for?" Tashai asked Elegon. He let out a small chuckle and then raised his gauntlet.

"Nexus Battle Armor!"

"I want you guys to occupy their Bakugan, while I take out these guys out," Elegon instructed.

"Gotcha!" Josh answered. "Ability Activate: Holy Roar!" Growla jumped on top of Thunderbird and they started to fight. Growla's G-Power Level grew 250 Gs.

"Ability Activate: Blast Attack!" Tashai yelled. Phoenix-Dragon soared down and hit Magma-Spike's back. Her G-Power Level grew 200 Gs.

"Ability Activate: Slip Stream!" Jennifer yelled. Bird-Shark glowed bright blue and rammed Tidallia. Her G-Power Level grew by 200 Gs.

"Ability Activate: Dark Bomber!" Micah yelled. Wing-Fox glowed purple and lashed out a giant ball of black energy at Houndra. His G-Power Level grew by 250 Gs.

"Ability Activate: Wing Edge!" Michelle yelled. Galia flew into the air and dived down toward Shamatank. Her G-Power Level grew by 200 Gs.

"Ability Activate: Rock Hammer!" Andrew yelled. Impiou glowed brown and threw his pitchfork at Driller. His G-Power Level grew by 200 Gs.

Elegon was charging the other Brawlers and placed his six Bakugan in his Axe. He ran and slammed into Blaze, throwing him into Gust. He slashed his Axe and two pulses flew out and hit Shock and Chaos. Aquo and Fault slashed their swords at Elegon, but he blocked it with his Axe and kicked them on the ground.

"Stay out of this Elegon!" Blaze argued, getting off the ground.

"Make me," Elegon mocked.

"Pleased to," Shock laughed. "Trap Bakugan Haos Disruptor!" Shock threw a small cylinder Bakugan in the air and it turned into a small spear. Suddenly, an electric spear appeared in Shock's hand. He threw it at Elegon and Elegon cried in pain.

"What did you do to me?!" He yelled.

"I disrupted your Battle Armor," Shock explained. "Now to take care of your friends! Ability Activate: Haos Disrupt!" Thunderbird let out a deafening screech and the Bakugan stopped.

"Gate Card Open: Battle Reactor!" Blaze yelled. The ground shook and all of the enemy Brawler's Bakugan gained 400 Gs. "Time to end this!" he yelled. The Bakugan attacked the other and turned them into balls.

"Oh no!" Tashai yelled.

"We gotta do something!" Micah yelled.

"Let's go!" Andrew commanded, running at Fault.

"Final Attack!" The other Brawlers yelled. They jumped in to the air and hit each of the kids, knocking their armor out. Their Bakugan floated over to the Six Attribute Brawlers.

"Bird-Shark!" Jennifer yelled in disappointment.

"No!" Elegon yelled. His armor started to move and he was free.

"Too late!" Fault laughed.

"Final Attack!" Elegon yelled. His entire armor glowed several colors and he charged at the Brawlers at Lightning-Speed hitting them. He slid across the ground and watched their armor fall off. "Stand Leonidas!" All of his Bakugan popped out of his Gauntlet and became giant Bakugan. "Ability Activate: Brotherhood!" The Leonidas' attacked as one and hit the enemies' Bakugan. They turned into balls and flew over to their respective owners.

* * *

"Give back the Bakugan!"

"No," Chaos laughed.

"See ya!" Gust teased, with that they disappeared.

"Get back here!" Elegon yelled, with his armor disappearing and Bakugan returning to their balls.

"Our Bakugan!" Tashai cried.

"I shouldn't have let you brawl them!" Elegon yelled.

"It'll be okay," Dr. Akiro comforted," at least you're all okay."

"No you don't understand," Elegon replied. "They don't keep the Bakugan, they destroy them!" Everyone gasped. "They go around stealing Bakugan and get rid of them at their base. I was trying to get away from them, so they wouldn't get my Bakugan."

"It is true," Pyre said.

"They talk?!" Jennifer screamed.

"We all do," Neo laughed.

"Hello," Atlas greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Yang said calmly.

"Charmed to be graced by your appearance," Yin said nicely.

"Hey," said Mach.

"They talk?!" Jennifer repeated, fainting on the floor.

"We need to get you guys out of here," Elegon told them, picking up Jennifer and putting her over his shoulder. "Follow me, we'll take my car."

"What?!" Michelle yelled. "You can't just take us hostage!"

"I'm not," Elegon replied," if you want your Bakugan back, come with me!"

"I'm want Growla back," Josh said. "I'm going."

"Me too," Andrew said.

"I'm going," Tashai agreed.

"Don't go without me," Micah said.

"I guess I'm going too," Michelle said.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Dr. Akiro said," I have to teach a class anyway."

* * *

"Here we are," Elegon said. He showed them to a small hut.

"This is it?" Tashai said. "We're supposed to get our Bakugan back by coming to this?"

"Just go in," Elegon told her. Everyone came in and Elegon put Jennifer on the floor. The hut had nothing inside of it except a small symbol on one of the walls. It resembled the wheel of Attributes. "You know the drill guys." All of the Leonidases, passed against the symbol and the wall fell down, showing a small tunnel to the ground.

"What's this?" Michelle asked.

"Go in and keep going until I tell you to stop," Elegon informed. He picked up Jennifer and walked inside the tunnel, while the other's followed. They walked down the dark tunnel and suddenly, Elegon stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Micah asked.

"We're here," he replied.

"Where?" Tashai asked.

Elegon put down Jennifer and he punched the ground, suddenly it started to shaked violently.

"What's happening?!" Josh yelled in fear.

"Don't move!" Elegon commanded.

"The ground is shaking!" Andrew yelled back. "And you want us to stay still!"

"It only shakes for a small time," Elegon informed them," just wait." The ground stopped shaking and a small hole on the floor opened up. "Jump in."

"Cool!" Josh yelled, jumping in the hole.

"Okay," Andrew said, following Josh.

"Here we go!" Tashai said, pushing Michelle in and following her.

"Let's go," Elegon muttered to the awaking Jennifer. He jumped in with Jennifer screaming in a high tone of fear. "Calm down."

"Where the heck am I?!" she yelled. The hole started to from dirty and rocky to metal and hi-tech.

"My home," Elegon replied. He landed on the ground with his feet, as he turned and saw the others in a pile. "That first step's a doozy."

"A doozy?!" Micah yelled, getting from under the pile.

"Just kidding," Elegon apologized. "Follow me." Everyone got off the floor and Elegon put Jennifer down on the ground to walk on her own. They followed Elegon into a hi-tech, scientific room. Inside, it was like a control chamber, with a scientific island in the middle with a floating white orb. On the walls were the sign on each Attribute on the six-sided walls. There were screens with Bakugan fighting on them and six tubes with colors of the Attributes.

"Welcome Tashai," Pyre said, flying to the sign with Pyrus on it.

"Welcome Micah," Yang said, flying to the sign with Darkus on it.

"Welcome Jennifer," Neo said, flying to the sign with Aquas on it.

"Welcome Andrew," Atlas said, flying to the sign with Subterra on it.

"Welcome Michelle," Mach said, flying to the sign with Ventus on it.

"Welcome Josh," Yin said, flying to the sign with Haos on it.

"These are your new Bakugan," Elegon explained. "I came to this town to find you six. I need you to help me defeat the Six Attribute Brawlers. If you help me, I'm sure you'll get your Bakugan back."

"I'm in," Josh said, walking over to Yin.

"Me too," Micah said, walking over to Yang.

"I'm joining," Tashai answered, walking over to Pyre.

"I'm coming," Michelle said, walking over to Mach.

"Count me in," Jennifer said, walking over to Neo.

"I guess I'm in," Andrew said, walking over to Atlas.

"Good," Elegon congratulated. "I want you to raise your gauntlets at the symbols of the Vestroian Attributes." They did as they were told and their gauntlets glowed their respective colors. Suddenly, the Bakugan landed on the gauntlets and started to spin violently. The Bakugan stopped spinning, then the kids eyes started to change colors, to the color of their respective color Attributes. The kids looked bewildered and suddenly, their minds became filled with knowledge of their respective Attribute. "Congratulations, you've just become part Vestroian. You are now, the Vestroian Brawlers."

"Awesome," Micah said, with his purple eyes.

"I'm ready to brawl," Jennifer laughed, with her blue eyes.

"Let's get this party started," Tashai said, with her red eyes.

"I want revenge," Josh said, with his yellow eyes.

"I'm gonna get Galia back," Michelle said, with her green eyes.

"Let's do this," Andrew said, with his dark brown eyes.

* * *

**Looks like The Six Attribute Brawlers are in for a surprise. Let's see what happens to them in the next chapter of Vestroian Brawlers! Oh, I own almost everything except the few original rules for Brawling and attributes. If you want me to post a rulebook for my new Brawling, just leave a review saying so!**


	3. Tag Team Battle: Pyrus & Aquas

"Good job," Elegon congratulated. The Vestroian Brawlers had just finished brawling and training as new Vestroians.

"That was fun," Tashai said.

"I wanna go again!" Josh yelled.

"I'm tired," Mach complained.

"So?" Neo snapped back.

"Stop whining," Michele told them.

Suddenly, one of the television screens started to glow red and blue. Elegon ran over to it and tapped the screen. Blaze and Aquo appeared on the screen and they were looking around, probably looking for a brawl.

"Tashai and Jennifer," Elegon said, pointing to them," time to brawl!"

"Yes sir!" They both said, running to their attribute signs.

"Pyrus!" Tashai yelled. She hit the sign, and then it slid down and showed a tunnel. She jumped in the hole and slid down with Pyre.

"Aquas!" Jennifer yelled. She hit the sign, and then it slid down and showed a tunnel. She jumped in the hole and slid down with Neo.

They both landed in a garage and next to two motorcycles, in the color of their Attribute and with the sign on the front. They got on and the wall opened up, they revved their motorcycle and their Bakugan got on the sign on of the motorcycle. The motorcycle started to move and they left the garage, and to Blaze and Aquo.

* * *

"I wonder where Elegon Animus is," Aquo said.

"He's not here," Jennifer said, riding up on her motorcycle.

"It's them again," Blaze laughed.

"Shut up and let's brawl!" Tashai screamed.

* * *

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card Set!" Jennifer yelled throwing a black card on the ground with a blue pulse escaping it.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

"Stand Neo!"

"It seems our friend has a new team," Blaze laughed.

"Stand Magma-Spike!"

"Pyrus Battle Armor Activate!"

"Aquas Battle Armor Activate!"

"I got Aquo," Tashai said, running toward him in a fighting position, with her sword held high.

"This is gonna be no prob," Aquo teased. He ran at Tashai with full speed. They clashed and Tashai was sent back to the floor, getting up, rubbing her head.

"That hurt," she muttered. She stood up and looked at Aquo. "How do I get him?"

"Think Tashai," Pyre said, appearing on her shoulder. "We need to work as a team!"

"Gotcha!" Tashai said. She took Pyre and put him in the gauntlet. Her sword glowed fiery red and she ran at Aquo, knocking him to the ground.

"Ability Activate: Tidal Nux!" Neo glowed sea blue and raised his hands. Suddenly, a sea of water appeared out of the ground and surrounded Magma-Spike.

"Ability Activate: Supreme Steam!" Magma-Spike quickly withdrawed into its shell, then the spikes let out a mist of steam, drying up the sea of water.

"Double Ability Activate: Slip Stream and Wave Rider!" Neo let out a shower of water from his mouth, and then a wave appeared under him. He rode the wave, getting closer to Magma-Spike, drenching him in water. Magma-Spike's G-Power Level decreased 150 Gs. Neo's G-Power Level increased 150 Gs.

"Stand Trap Bakugan Pyrus Grovandus!" Blaze threw a red Trap Bakugan in the shape of a hexagonal prism. It opened up and took the form of a frog. A giant red frog with four heads and markings on each head appeared. He had 300 Gs.

"Tidal Armor!" Neo gained his blue metallic armor and a trident appeared along with it.

"You shall be defeated!" Neo yelled, riding the wave with his trident extended out to attack the Bakugan.

"Double Ability Activate: Withdrawal and Whiplash!" Magma-Spike withdrawed into his shell and Grovandus' four heads, wrapped his tongues around the Bakugan and threw him at Neo. Neo fell off the wave and crashed onto the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Jennifer yelled.

"I'm good!" Neo replied, getting off the floor. He held his trident in the air and let out a battle cry, then charged Grovandus and knocked him into the air, turning him back into a ball.

"Stand Pyrus Phoenix-Dragon!" Tashai and Jennifer let out a loud gasp and Blaze threw out a red ball that took the shape of a familiar bird. Suddenly, a giant Phoenix-Dragon appeared, but something was different. It had completely black wings and scales with blue fires and black soulless eyes. He had 600 Gs.

"What have you done to Phoenix-Dragon!" Tashai screamed.

"He's been introduced to our little group," Blaze laughed. "Ability Activate: Destruction Storm!" Phoenix-Dragon flew into the air and blew several blue fireballs out of his mouth at Neo. His G-Power Level went up by 200 Gs.

"Stand Trap Bakugan Aquas Grandis!" Jennifer threw a cube into the air and it turned into a wall-like creature. A giant blue brick wall with eyes, appeared in front of Neo and guarded the attack. He had 400 Gs.

"Nice trick," Blaze congratulated. "But you're only delaying the inevitable!"

"I will get back Phoenix-Dragon!" Jennifer yelled. "No matter what!!! Battle Gear Ability Activate: Tridential Horror!" Neo jumped into the air and a wave of water grew underneath him. He raised his trident and stabbed the wave. The water began to crawl over the trident and Neo spun it in the air. The remaining waves started to churn and Neo threw his Trident on Phoenix-Dragon, stabbing it in the back. His G-Power Level grew by 400 Gs. Phoenix-Dragon turned into a ball, then Magma-Spike jumped on Neo and brought him to the ground in a thud.

"Double Ability Activate: Thunder Quake and Quadruple Hopper!" Magma-Spike jumped in the air and landed on Neo, then Grovandus hopped to Neo and knocked him into the ground.

"Jennifer!" Tashai yelled.

"What?" she replied.

"You need a combination Bakugan!"

"Gotcha! Neo, combine with Grandis!" Neo jumped off the ground and Grandis followed. Grandis folded into a small shield and Neo grabbed it. He landed on the ground and let out a mighty roar. "Ability Activate: Bursting Justice!" Neo charged Magma-Spike and Grovandus, turning them both into balls. Neo and Grandis returned to Jennifer, turning back into balls.

"Time to kick this up a notch!" Blaze laughed.

"I'm helping this time!" Aquo yelled, jumping next to Blaze.

"Guess I'm in too," Tashai yelled, running next to Jennifer, pulling Pyre put of her Gauntlet.

"Let's do this!" Neo yelled.

"Stand Neo!"

"Stand Pyre!"

"Stand Tidallia!"

"Stand Magma-Spike!"

"Stand Phoenix-Dragon!"

"Ability Activate: Destruction Storm!" Phoenix-Dragon let out blue fireballs, but Neo and Pyre were fast enough to dodge them.

"Double Ability Activate: Pyre Spear and Flaming Arrow!" Pyre's spear appeared and he shot out several blast of fire from it. He hit Magma-Spike and Tidallia, but Phoenix-Dragon soared in the air and slashed Pyre, throwing him on the ground.

"Stand Trap Bakugan Grovandus!"

"Stand Trap Bakugan Grandis!"

"Stand Trap Bakugan Centallion!"

"Stand Trap Bakugan Aquas Gullios!" Aquo threw up an oval-sphere and it upon up to the shape of a multi-winged bird. A giant blue seagull with several wings and a blue ice crown on his head appeared. Her G-Power Level was 400 Gs.

"Vulcan Armor!"

"Tidal Armor!"

"Shell Shocker!" Blaze threw a spherical cube in the air and it opened up on top of Magma-Spike. He gained a thick red ruby-like armor over his shell and his G-Power Level went up by 250 Gs.

"Ruby Wings!" Blaze threw up a twelve-sided cube and it latched on Phoenix-Dragon. Her wings grew an armor that was crystal-like in structure and her head grew a ruby crown.

"Ability Activate: Double Winger!" Tidallia and Gullios flew into the air and a blue light shined. A seagull-like Bakugan came back to the ground with a spiked-ice crown and ice horns. It had many wings and his back had a large harpoon on it. The sides of the Bakugan grew cannon-like structures. "Meet Aquas IceGull!"

"Combine Neo and Grandis!" Grandis formed into a small shield and Neo grabbed him.

"Combine Pyre and Centallion!" Pyre jumped in the air and the knight on the horse followed. The knight shined red and gave Pyre some of his armor, and then Pyre fell on his horse, taking an offensive stance.

"Ability Activate: Grand Wings!" Phoenix-Dragon flew into the air and her wings caught on fire. She slashed Neo, but she guarded it with his shield.

"Ability Activate: Grappling Spikes!" Magma-Spike let out his new armored spikes at Pyre, but he dodged them and charged Magma-Spike.

"Ability Activate: Pyrus Slasher!" Pyre slashed his axe and cut off one of Magma-Spike's spikes.

"Double Ability Activate: Ice Freeze and SubZero Rotum!" IceGull let out a beam of ice from his mouth and Pyre's feet began to freeze on the ground, making him unable to dodge the attack. Pyre was hit head on and flew onto the floor, cracking the ice.

"Ability Activate: Grand Trident!" Neo raised his trident and threw it at IceGull, but missed him and it hit Phoenix-Dragon. Phoenix-Dragon fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Phoenix-Dragon!" Tashai yelled in distress. She ran over to the Bakugan, rubbing her. "Are you okay girl?" Phoenix-Dragon looked her in the eye, and she looked back, but all she saw was anger and hurt. Phoenix-Dragon flew into the air and away from Tashai. She let out a small cry and fell to the ground on her knees.

"Look at the baby crying," Blaze taunted. "She thinks that Bakugan have feelings."

"You'll pay for this," she growled, getting off the floor. "Fusion Ability Activate: Dragonian Strike!" Pyre let out a mighty roar and charge Magma-Spike, but Grovandus got in the way. He hit Grovandus and turned him into a ball. "Double Battle Gear Ability Activate: Volcanic Doomsday and Ash Extreme!" Pyre raised his Axe and a mist of ash formed over Magma-Spike and blinded him. Pyre ran into the cloud and slashed Magma-Spike, several times and Magma-Spike let out groans of pain. "Fusion Ability Activate: Doomed Destroyer!" Pyre jumped off of the horse and landed on Magma-Spike and struck his Axe into his back, turning him into a ball and Pyre got back on his horse.

"Attack Phoenix-Dragon!" Blaze commanded. "Triple Ability: Destruction Wings, Blazing Conquest, and Ruby Flyer!" Phoenix-Dragon let out a stream of fire from her wings, then she used it as a cloak of flames, then her wings shined ruby red and she hit Pyre head on and Pyre flew off of the horse and Centallion turned back into a ball and Pyre's extra armor disappeared.

"Sorry Phoenix-Dragon," Tashai muttered. "Battle Gear Ability Activate: Combustion Strike!" Pyre threw his Axe and it spun around and hit Phoenix-Dragon, knocking it on the floor.

"Ability Activate: Ice Freeze!" IceGull let out a beam of ice and froze Pyre to the ground.

"Ability Activate: Tri-Laser!" Neo let out three blue lasers from his trident at IceGull. Neo then ran over to Pyre and hit the ice, freeing him from the ground.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: Ruby Blazer!" Phoenix-Dragon's wings glowed fiery red and she dived at Neo. Neo was unable to dodge and was hit. He and Grandis, turned back into their balls.

"Fusion Ability Activate: Pyrotic Flames!" Pyre let out a large column of flames at IceGull and hit him on contact, and IceGull turned back into Tidallia and Gullios, then they turned back into their balls and went back to Aquo.

"It's just you and me," Blaze mocked. "Double Ability Activate: Blazing Inferno and Scorch Tornado!" Phoenix-Dragon flew into the air and started to spin around as a fire tornado appeared. He also let out a column of fire from his mouth and engulfed himself in an impenetrable cloak of fire.

"Ability Activate: Pyrotic Shield!" Pyre raised his shield and was able to block the attack. "Fusion Ability Activate: Dragonian Revenge!" Pyre jumped into the air and raised his Axe; he dived toward Phoenix-Dragon and landed on his back. He took his axe and slammed it into Phoenix-Dragon's back. Phoenix-Dragon turned back into a ball and Pyre turned back into a ball and flew over to Tashai.

"Let's finish this," Aquo said. He put Tidallia in his gauntlet and it glowed ice blue.

"Bring it!" Jennifer yelled, putting Neo in her gauntlet, and it glowed sea blue.

"I tire of this," Blaze mocked, putting Magma-Spike in his gauntlet, it glowed dark red.

"Revenge!" Tashai yelled, putting Pyre in her gauntlet, it glowed fiery red.

"Battle Armor Activate: Grand Slam!" Aquo's sword glowed ice blue and he clashed against Jennifer, throwing her back to the floor.

"Since when could we use Ability cards on our Battle Armor?" Tashai asked.

"Fight now, attack later," Jennifer replied. "Battle Armor Activate: Tidal Blade!" Her gauntlet glowed dark blue and she slashed Aquo, knocking him back. They were in a lock of power, evenly matched, with no chance of either one of them winning.

"Battle Armor Activate: Spike Cannon!" Blaze's sword disappeared and a blaster took its place. He fired several lasers at Jennifer, but Tashai blocked them with her shield.

"Stay away from her!" she yelled. "Battle Armor Activate: Scorcher!" Tashai's blade grew a cloak of fire and she hit Blaze with all her strength, knocking him to the ground. "Final Attack!" She leaped into the air and made a sun, then hit Blaze, making his armor fall off.

"Battle Armor Activate: Speed Boost!" Aquo pushed Jennifer back and flipped in front of Tashai. He slashed his sword and she flew on the floor.

"Battle Armor Activate: Trident Nux!" Jennifer's sword disappeared and was replaced by a trident. She grabbed the trident and it slid out of the gauntlet and she threw it at Aquo. It hit his back and he was frozen still. "Final Attack!" She moved her hands fluidly and a wave of water appeared underneath her. She rode the wave and her sea blue sword appeared. She struck Aquo and he flew onto the floor with his armor breaking off.

* * *

"We won!" Jennifer yelled. "Tashai?"

"I'm okay," she said getting off the floor. Her Battle Armor fell off, as did Jennifer's. "I want Phoenix-Dragon back!"

"You'll have to win her off of me," Blaze growled back. "And I promise you, this is the last vitopry over me you will ever get!"

"We'll see," Jennifer replied.

"Let's get outta here," Aquo told Blaze as they walked away.

"I promise to save you Phoenix-Dragon," Tashai said, getting on her motorcycle.

"Let's get back to Elegon and tell him what happened," Jennifer told her, getting on her motorcycle. They rode away, but Tashai looked back at Blaze with a face of anger.

* * *

"We're back," Jennifer said happily. She and Tashai entered the control room with all the Attribute symbols. Everyone was in their talking, except Elegon; he was busy typing something on a computer.

"Yep," Tashai said, still a little shaken from the brawl.

"What's wrong," Josh asked Tashai.

"They have Phoenix-Dragon," she told him.

"They didn't destroy her?" Elegon asked.

"No," Tashai answered. "But she was different. They did something to her and she looked completely evil."

"They couldn't of," Elegon muttered.

"What couldn't they do?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "I would like for you all to go do something else, I need to do some research."

"Shouldn't we help?" Andrew asked.

"When he does research," Atlas explained," he needs to be alone."

"Let's go catch a movie!" Micah insisted.

"Yeah!" Yin agreed.

"See you later Elegon," Neo said.

"Bye!" Pyre told him.

"I truly hope this isn't what I think it is," Elegon thought to himself as the others left.

* * *

**Looks like Elegon was wrong about The Six Attribute Brawlers' plans on his new team's Bakugan. And what's with Phoenix-Dragon's new transformation and what is Elegon talking about? All these questions will be answered, next time on Vestroian Brawlers! Oh I got something for my viewers to read about, I'm not completely sure what it is except its some type of Anime Award Show. Just follow the link****(:// www. fanfiction. net/topic/72797/23864166/1/)**


	4. Aftershock

"What movie should we see?" Jennifer asked. The gang was on their way to the local Movie Theater.

"I wanna see a comedy!" Micah yelled.

"No, a romantic-drama," Michelle said with hearts in her eyes.

"An action-packed thriller!" Josh countered.

"Let's go Sci-Fi," Andrew argued.

"What's a movie?" Yin asked her brother, Yang.

"I think it's a device that humans use to shirk off their duties," he answered.

"That sounds about right," Pyre laughed.

"I wanna see a Horror," Jennifer told them. "What about you Tashai?" She was looking in the distance, probably thinking. "Whatcha thinkin' about Tashai?"

"I still wonder what Elegon was talking about," Tashai said.

"Who knows?" Micah said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's always researching something," Yin said, on Josh's shoulders.

"He's doing it because it's important though," Pyre spoke up.

"Yeah," Neo agreed. "He's the one that found all of our Battle Gear, Trap Bakugan, the other Bakugan, Battle Gear Upgrades, and all that technology in his V.H.C., or Vestroian Hideout Cave."

"Elegon did all that by himself?!" Josh asked.

"No he had help," Yang answered.

"From who?" Michelle asked.

"From—"Before Yang could finish his sentence.

"You six!" yelled a familiar voice. Suddenly, Fault and Shock appeared in front of them.

"Fault!" Andrew growled.

"Shock!" Josh yelled.

"Nice that you remember," Shock laughed, rubbing his hand in Josh's hair.

"Don't touch me!" Josh snapped. "Give me back Growla!"

"Uhhhh NO!" Shock laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" Andrew demanded.

"We can't check up on Elegon Animus' friends every once in a while?" Fault laughed.

"Leave now!" Tashai yelled.

"Make us," Shock answered back.

"Let's brawl then!" Fault yelled, raising his gauntlet.

"I'm in!" Micah said, butting in, raising his gauntlet also.

"Me too!" Andrew said, raising his gauntlet.

"Let's go!" Shock said, raising his gauntlet.

* * *

"Just as I feared," Elegon muttered. "How could I have let this happen!" He slammed his fist on the table in anger. Suddenly, a television screen glowed yellow and brown. Elegon went over to it and tapped it, and then he saw Fault and Shock, about to brawl Andrew and Micah.

"I have to help them," Elegon said," Fault is too strong a brawler. Team: Griffin!" Suddenly six Bakugan of each attribute appeared and floated over to Elegon. "Gauntlet Power Strike!"

* * *

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card Set!" Micah yelled, throwing a black card on the ground with a purple pulse escaping it.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

"Stand Yang!" Yang appeared and let out a battle roar.

"Stand Atlas!" Atlas appeared and let out a battle roar.

"Stand Driller!" Driller appeared and stomped his feet and roared.

"Stand Thunderbird!" Thunderbird appeared and let out a loud screech, flying to the sky.

"Darkus Battle Armor!"

"Haos Battle Armor!"

"Subterra Battle Armor!"

"Ability Activate: Storm Strike!" Thunderbird let out a screech and a storm cloud appeared. The cloud made thundering sounds and the cloud glowed with lightning. The lightning struck Yang and Atlas.

"Are you guys okay?" Micah asked.

"I'm good," Yang answered.

"Don't worry," Atlas replied.

"Ability Activate: Quake Drive!" Atlas jumped up and down, getting higher each time. He was high in the air, then he hit the ground and a fault line grew and hit the spot underneath Driller. Driller looked around, then the ground shattered and he fell in the hole.

"Ability Activate: Lunar Eclipse!" Yang jumped in the air and started to spin. He stopped spinning and he looked at Thunderbird. He disappeared and a bunch of crows took his place. The crows flew toward Thunderbird and blinded him. Yang suddenly appeared in the flock of crows and punched Thunderbird. Thunderbird let out a screech of pain and hit the ground with a thud.

"Stand Trap Bakugan Haos Destroid!" Shock threw up a yellow octagonal prism and it opened up to a creature with spikes coming out of its waist. A giant yellow humanoid with sticks coming out of its waist and lightning coursing through them and a golden helmet, appeared. He had a G-Power Level of 400 Gs.

"Stand Trap Bakugan Subterra Slammoid!" Andrew threw up a brown bakugan in the shape of a cylinder. A giant brown gorilla appeared, and he held a large hammer.

"Look its King Kong!" Shock teased.

"Stand Pyrus Griffin!" Elegon suddenly appeared in a white light and threw a red Bakugan in the air. A giant red Gryphon appeared and let out a loud roar. "Meet Solar!"

"Elegon?!" Micah yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew asked.

"I need some answers from those two," he replied. "Ability Activate: Scorching Roar!" Solar let out a loud roar and fire flew out with it. She hit Thunderbird, but he shook it off.

"Ability Activate: Hammer Bash!" Slammoid jumped and smacked Thunderbird in the head and she fell toward the ground and hit Driller.

"Double Ability Activate: Twin Thunder and Electron Blaster!" Thunderbird flew into the air and shot twin lightning bolts from its wings and a lightning bolt from his mouth and they fused together, and hit Atlas and Yang.

"Ability Activate: Straight Ground!" Driller jumped up and drilled into the ground and went straight toward Yang.

"Ability Activate: Flame Dive!" Solar flew straight to the ground and hit where Driller was and he popped out of the ground and turned into a ball, and floated over to Fault.

"Ability Activate: Zapper Trapper!" Destroid let out a lightning bolt from his waist and it trapped Solar in a lightning cage.

"Ability Activate: Destruction Smack!" Slammoid jumped in the air and tried to hit the cage with Solar in it.

"Ability Activate: Thunder Screech!" Thunderbird let out a screech and knocked Slammoid away from Solar and into Atlas, turning them both into balls and flying over to Andrew.

"Double Ability Activate: Lunar Blade and Night Slash!" Yang raised his hand a black sword appeared in it. It glowed bright purple and Yang jumped in the air and slashed the cage holding Solar.

"Triple Ability Activate: Thunder Cannon, Electric Mayhem, and Neutron Explosion!" Thunderbird let out a yellow laser from his mouth and tried to hit Solar, but she dodged the attack. Destroid let out several lightning bolts from its waist and hit Yang and Solar. Thunderbird let out a yellow sphere from his mouth and threw it at Yang. The ball exploded and Yang turned back into a ball, floating over to Micah.

"Stand Darkus Griffin Luna!" A purple version of Solar appeared and flew next to Solar.

"Ability Activate: Double Lasers!" Destroid let twin lasers and hit Solar and Luna.

"Are you two okay?" Elegon asked them.

"Just keep going," Solar replied.

"We can take it," Luna agreed.

"Fusion Ability Activate: Griffin Wing Strike!" Solar glowed red and Luna glowed purple, they flew into the air and slashed Thunderbird on both sides, knocking him to the ground and he turned into a ball, floating over to Shock.

"Ability Activate: Lightning Field!" Destroid hit the ground, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Double Ability Activate: Combustion Drive and Night Tornado!" Solar blazed on fire and she rammed Destroid in the air. Luna flew around the airborne Destroid and flew around him in circles, until a purple tornado appeared, throwing him higher into the air. Destroid hit the ground and turned back into a ball, floating over to Shock. Solar and Luna turned back into balls and flew over to Elegon.

"What do we owe to your lovely appearance," Shock said sarcastically.

"I want the Bakugan back," Elegon replied," NOW!" The ground shook with anger and power in his voice.

"You mean these Bakugan?" Fault held up Andrew's Bakugan, Impoui and Shock held up Josh's Bakugan, Growla.

"They're ours now," Shock teased.

"Nexus Battle Armor!"

Elegon ran at Fault and Shock, with his axe held high, ready to attack. Shock acted quickly and blocked the attack, but Fault was thrown to the floor. "Give them to me!"

"No," Fault replied.

"Stand Impiou!" The Bakugan opened up and Impiou appeared, but he was completely black with brown markings, and his pitchfork was now made of coal, and his eyes were black and soulless, just as Phoenix-Dragon's were.

"Stand Growla!" The Bakugan opened up and Growla appeared. But, he had black fur with a purple mane and his tail had a small blue flame at the end. He showed his teeth and they were black and razor-sharp, and his eyes were black and soulless.

"What did you do to Impiou?!" Andrew yelled in anger.

"The same thing we did to Phoenix-Dragon," Fault answered.

"You used the Forbidden Book!" Elegon yelled.

"Yes we did," Shock said," it was so easy to do."

"Where did you find it?!" Elegon asked.

"That's for us to know and use to destroy you with," Fault answered.

"Stand Subterra Griffin Quake!" A brown Gryphon appeared and let out a loud roar.

"Stand Yang!"

"Stand Atlas!"

"Use the Attribute Change Ability Yang," Elegon told him.

"Gotcha!" Yang replied.

"Attribute Change Ability?" Micah asked.

"Some Bakugan have the ability to change their attribute and Yang learned how to do it," Elegon explained.

"Time for me to become like the Earth and turn Subterra!" Yang announced. He stomped the earth and the dirt flew up and he changed colors and looked like a twin of Atlas.

"What was that for?" Andrew asked.

"For this!" Elegon answered back. "Ability Activate: Ground Attack!" Quake hit the ground and made a tunnel and Yang and Atlas, followed her into it. The ground closed up and they jumped out of the ground by Impiou and Growla.

"I get it now," Micah said. "Ability Activate: Lunar Dart!" The card didn't work and nothing happened.

"You can't use Darkus cards on a Subterra Bakugan," Andrew told him. "Try this one!"

"Ability Activate: Ground Zero!" Yang stomped the ground and Growla fell to his knees.

"Ability Activate: Death Stare!" Impiou flew in front of Yang and gazed into his eyes, making him freeze.

"Ability Activate: Battering Ram!" Atlas charged Impiou and pushed him into the air.

"Ability Activate: Ancient Roar!" Growla stood up and let out a roar at Atlas and he flew into Quake and they both made a pile on the ground.

"Get off of me!" Quake yelled at Atlas.

"Sorry!" Quake wouldn't be patient and flew into the air with Atlas on her back.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Atlas screamed.

"Get ready to scream!" Quake laughed, spinning around, letting Atlas fall.

"Atlas!" Andrew yelled.

"Quake?!" Elegon scolded.

"I'll save him," Quake flew underneath Atlas and picked him up.

"Ability Activate: Boulder Rush!" Quake glowed brown and she dived at Impiou, hitting him directly and throwing him into the ground.

"Double Ability Activate: Gaea's Wrath and Horn Impulse!" Impiou got off the ground and raised his pitchfork and threw it at Quake, making her fall to the ground and Atlas fell off of her, landing on his feet. Impiou's horns grew bigger and he rammed Atlas into the ground.

"Atlas Armor!" Atlas grew a brown metallic armor with a brown hammer along with it.

"Lunar Armor!"

"Stand Ventus Griffin Breeze!" A green Gryphon appeared and flew over to Quake.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: Earth Shaker!" Atlas slammed the ground with his hammer and a hole formed under Growla.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: Twin Moon Blades!" Yang jumped in the air and slashed Growla and he turned back into a ball and flew over to Shock.

"Double Ability Activate: Wind Vortex and Quicksand!" Breeze let out a roar, that turned into a green tornado, engulfing Impiou. Impiou fell to the ground and started to sink in quicksand. Breeze and Quake flew over head and dived and hit Impiou at the same time, turning Impiou into a ball that flew over to Fault. Atlas, Yang, Quake, and Breeze flew over to their respective owners.

"I want the Bakugan!" Elegon yelled.

"No way!" Shock yelled at him, jumping up and kicking Elegon to the ground.

"Stand Growla!"

"Stand Destroid!"

"Stand Thunderbird!"

"Stand Driller!"

"Stand Impiou!"

"Stand Subterra Octoid!" Fault threw up a octagonal pyramid. A giant brown octopus appeared with a spike at each of its tentacles.

"Stand Atlas!"

"Atlas Armor!"

"Stand Slammoid!"

"Stand Yang!"

"Lunar Armor!"

"Stand Arachnoid!"

"Stand Solar!"

"Stand Quake!"

"Stand Breeze!"

"Stand Luna!"

"Stand Aquas Griffin Tide!" A blue Gryphon appeared.

"Stand Haos Griffin Angel!" A yellow Gryphon appeared.

All the Bakugan appeared and they started an all-out brawl.

"Triple Ability Activate: Grand Roar, Thunder Blaster, and Lightning Wings!" Growla let out a yellow laser, Destroid let out a lightning laser from his waist, and Thunderbird shot out lightning bolts from his wings.

"Triple Ability Activate: Drill Impulse, Coal Blaster, and Terrain Spinner!" Driller let out a brown laser from is horn, Impiou threw a giant piece of coal, Octoid spun around and threw a barrage of rocks.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: Terra Smasher!" Atlas hit the ground with his hammer and a giant rock popped up and he hit it with his hammer, toward Slammoid.

"Ability Activate: Earth Smacker!" Slammoid hit the rock with his hammer and it flew farther and harder at the enemy Bakugan.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: Full Moon!" Yang jumped in the air and blasted twin purple lasers.

"Ability Activate: Web Spinner!" Arachnoid let out a purple web from his backside at the Bakugan.

"Ability Activate: Sisterhood!" The Griffins flew into the air and dived in the brawl at of the Bakugan.

"This is way too much power!" Shock yelled.

"How long can they keep this up?" Andrew added.

"Not much," Elegon answered. As he said, all the Bakugan turned into balls and floated over to their respective owners.

"Let's do this thing!" Fault said as he put Driller in his gauntlet and the sword turned light brown.

Shock put Thunderbird in his gauntlet and the sword turned electric yellow.

Andrew put Atlas in his gauntlet and his sword turned dark brown.

Micah put Yang in his gauntlet and it turned dark purple.

Elegon put all six Griffins in his axe and it shined all six colors.

"Battle Armor Activate: Drill Sword!" Fault's sword started to spin and he struck Andrew, but he guarded with his shield.

"Battle Armor Activate: Grand Shield!" Andrew's shield became as hard as rock and he threw back Fault.

"Battle Armor Activate: Nexus Slash!" Elegon jumped up and slashed Fault, and his armor popped off.

"Battle Armor Activate: Positron Blaster!" Shock's sword blasted out several lasers and one hit Andrew, knocking his armor clean off.

"Battle Armor Activate: Night's Awakening!" Micah slashed Shock, but he blocked it with his shield and blasted him with a laser, knocking his armor off.

"Battle Armor Activate: Vestroian Slasher!" Elegon's axe glowed white and he attacked Shock. "Tell me about the Forbidden Book!"

"Never! Battle Armor Activate: Golden Arrow!" Shock's sword blasted off of his gauntlet and it hit Elegon directly, knocking him to the ground.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Elegon demanded.

"Why should I?" Shock teased.

"This is why!" Elegon replied. "Battle Armor Activate: Final Attack Vestroian Griffin Slash!" Elegon's armor glowed all of the colors of the Attributes and he slashed Shock, six times and he formed a hexagon around him. He jumped in the air and his axe blasted out a white laser that hit Shock, knocking his armor off.

* * *

"Elegon?" Tashai asked, realizing he suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"Here," Elegon said, giving Josh a yellow ball.

"Is this?" Josh said, with teary-eyes.

"It's Growla," Elegon confirmed. "I got him back at the last minute.

"How?!" Shock yelled, surprised.

"While I was attacking you," Elegon explained," I snatched him from you."

"Thank you Elegon!" Josh said, giving him a big hug.

"You're welcome," Elegon replied.

"See you seven later," Fault said coldly, disappearing into the shadows with Shock.

"Get back here!" Elegon yelled, but he was too late, they were gone.

"What's this Forbidden Book?" Micah asked.

"More importantly, who was this old team of yours?" Michelle asked him.

"I owe you guys some answers," Elegon realized. "We'll go back to V.H.C., then I'll answer everything for you guys."

"Can we do it after the movie?" Jennifer said. "I wanna see a movie really bad now."

"Okay," Elegon laughed. "I've always wanted to see these 'movies', I've heard about."

"You never saw one?!" Micah shouted.

"I've only been on Earth for seven weeks now," Elegon told him. "I haven't experienced a lot of your Earth customs."

"Wow," Josh said. "We're going to need to help you out then. But I'm curious as to why Growla is acting so weird. He doesn't seem to be responding to me getting him back in anyway."

"I'll tell you later," Andrew told him. "But for now, let's get a move on and go see a Sci-Fi flick."

"No, a comedy!" Micah argued.

"No way, a romance!" Michelle countered.

"Here we go again," Neo laughed.

"I'm loving every minute of this," Breeze laughed, appearing on Elegon's shoulder.

"Why hello there," Mach said, floating over there. "I see we meet again."

"Leave her alone," Solar yelled, appearing next to Breeze, pushing Mach away.

"Oh no!" Yin yelled. "Not the Griffins. I hoped we were done with that already."

"Hey there cutie!" Angel said, running over to Yin.

"Don't touch him!" Pyre yelled, getting in Solar's face.

"Get away from me," Solar yelled back.

"Maybe I should've brought someone else," Elegon said.

"What is that supposed to mean!" The Griffins and Leonidases said in unison. The kids laughed at them, walking to the movies.

* * *

**Seems Elegon was able to get Growla back, but something's wrong. Also, what's this Forbidden Book and who was Elegon's old team? More importantly, how do the Leonidases and Griffins know each other? Many questions, and some will be answered, next time on The Vestroian Brawlers!**


	5. The HeavyMetal Brawlers!

"That was a pretty good time," Micah said, walking in the V.H.C.

"Good time?" Pyre asked.

"You all fought over the movie!" Mach yelled.

"Then you all brawled over it!" Solar added.

"I still went on a date with Yin," Angel said, dreamingly.

"We aren't dating you crazy Griffin!" Yin said, madly blushing.

"Quiet down," Michelle yelled at the Bakugan. "Elegon is gonna answer our questions, starting with his old team."

"Okay then," Elegon said, walking over to the front of the room. "A long time ago, I had a special team in New Vestroia. They helped me in all sorts of ways, keeping the peace, settling disputes, finding old Trap Bakugan, finding treasures, and so much more. But, they went a little mad one day from all the power they gained over the Bakugan. I had to stop them. After defeating them in a brawl that lasted for ten days, they disappeared. I never saw them after that, and I hope I never have to again."

"Wow," Josh muttered.

"It took him a long time to finally get over it," Neo said sadly.

"He didn't talk for days on end," Pyre added.

"Can you answer our question on the Forbidden Book?" Andrew asked.

"The Forbidden Book is a very old testament of legends," Elegon began.

"Legends?" Tashai asked.

"Yes," Elegon confirmed. "Like about the very first Bakugan, the Ancient Six Bakugan, The Legendary Bakugan Masters, The Bakugan Brawlers Resistance, The Vexos, Spectra and Helios, and so much more. I was trying to find it with my old team, but after the war, I couldn't bring myself to start it again. There was lore about it that it held magic in its text. It could evolve Bakugan, make them stronger or weaker, and even turn them evil."

"The Six Attribute Brawlers found it?!" Jennifer yelled.

"Yes they did," Elegon answered. "I don't know how or where, but they found it."

"Is that what happened to Phoenix-Dragon?" Tashai asked. "Did they use the book on her?"

"Yes they did," Elegon said.

"Those six are just cruel and wrong!" Tide said.

"I really have to know this before we continue any further," Michelle said to the Bakugan," how did you twelve meet?"

"This is gonna be a long story," Elegon muttered.

"We were all a part of Elegon's army," Solar answered.

"We met each other there with him," Pyre added.

"Unfortunately," Neo said," we kinda clashed."

"Kinda?" Tide questioned. "We clashed like waves in the ocean!"

"We refused to get along," Mach added.

"But we eventually started to tolerate each other," Breeze chimed in," some a little more than others."

"Get her away from me!" Yin was hopping from shoulder to get away from Angel.

"Baby come back!" she yelled after him.

"I really wonder about the people I work with here," Atlas muttered.

"Wanna arm-wrestle?" Quake asked him.

"Bring it!" he answered back.

"Where's Yang and Luna?" Micah realized.

"I dunno," Josh said.

"Luna!" Solar yelled.

"Yang!" Pyre yelled.

"Where did those two go?" Tide whined.

"Probably on a date," Elegon said.

"They're dating?!" Tashai said.

"Bakugan date?!" Andrew yelled.

"How else would baby Bakugan come?" Jennifer realized.

"Hey," Yang said, suddenly appearing with Luna.

"Hi everyone!" she said happily.

"And where have you two been?" Micah asked.

"Nunya business," Yang countered.

"We're a team," Micah argued," I need to know where you are at all times!"

"HA!" Yang laughed. "No you don't!" With that Yang floated away.

"Wait brother!" Yin yelled, floating after them.

"Come back Yang!" Luna said, going after them.

"Wait for us!" Angel, Mach and Breeze yelled, following them.

"Don't leave without us!" Josh, Micah, and Michelle yelled, following their Bakugan.

* * *

"I don't need him," Yang muttered, running out of the hut and to a local park.

"Why'd you storm out like that?" Yin and Luna asked, catching up with him.

"Where'd they go?" Mach asked, suddenly seeing them.

"There they are!" Breeze said, signaling Angel and Mach to follow her.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I just need some time to cool off."

"There you are!" Micah yelled, walking up to the Bakugan, sitting on the back of a bench.

"What do you want?!" Yang yelled.

"I want you to stop running away and be a better partner!"

"When Arachnoids fly!"

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Micah yelled, turning his back to Yang. Three girls were looking at the two fighting, and they were laughing at them.

"Something funny?!" Michelle yelled at them.

"Who are you yelling at?" screamed a Norwegian girl, looking around as if someone was behind them. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black leather jacket and blue Levi jeans. She had a purple gauntlet. "You sure as heck, aren't yelling at me."

"Yes I am!" Michelle replied.

"Don't talk that way to Chelsea!" screamed a Black girl, defending her friend. She had curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with a picture of a flaming skull on it, and black jeans. She wore a yellow gauntlet.

"Who do you think you are?!" screamed a Hispanic girl. She had straight black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with a red shirt with a picture of a knife on it with blood, underneath and black leather pants. She wore a red gauntlet.

"Chill out Crystal," Chelsea told the Hispanic girl. "You too Ciara," she said to the Black girl. "She just doesn't know how we are."

"Who do you think you are?" Michelle asked with an attitude.

"We're the Heavy-Metal Brawlers," Chelsea replied. "And you better take that attitude and get rid of it, before make you!"

"Try it!" Michelle yelled.

"Let's brawl!"

* * *

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card Set!" Crystal threw a black card on the ground and red pulse escaped it.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

"Stand Mach!"

"Stand Darkus Leon!" Chelsea threw a purple Bakugan into the air and it opened up to resemble a lion. A giant black lion with large vampire-like fangs appeared, and bat-like wings on his back. Leon's G-Power level was 650 Gs.

"Stand Breeze!"

"What are you doing?" Mach asked her.

"I'm going to help you brawl," she answered.

"The Bakugan are talking?!" Ciara yelled in surprise.

"They're valuable," Chelsea realized. "People will pay to see these talking Bakugan, we have to win this brawl."

"Ability Activate: Twin Hurricane!" Mach ran around in a circle around Leon, while Breeze flew in a cirle and a giant Hurricane appeared, throwing Leon into the air.

"Stand Pyrus Grandion!" Crystal threw a red Bakugan into the air and it turned into a miniature elephant. A giant red elephant appeared with spiked tusk and spiked armor all around its body.

"Stand Yin!"

"Stand Angel!"

"You're helping too?" Yin asked Angel.

"I'd never let my love battle alone," she answered back.

"I'd wish you'd stop calling me that," Yin mumbled.

"Stand Haos Crocodan!" Ciara threw up a yellow Bakugan and it took the shape of a crocodile. A giant yellow and grey crocodile appeared with thousands of teeth and a large tail with a mace at the end.

"Ability Activate: Elephant Stampede!" Grandion charged down Yin, but Angel swooped down and caught Yin and picked him up, throwing him on her back.

"Thank you," Yin said.

"Ability Activate: Leon's Roar!" Leon let out an ear-shattering roar and Angel fell to the ground in pain.

"Double Ability Activate: Shining Eyes and Glorious Mace!" Crocodon jumped in the air and landed next to Yin, then he showed his eye to him and Yin froze. Crocodon spun around and hit Yin, knocking him into the air.

"Brother!" Yang yelled. "Throw me in, Micah!"

"Why should I?" he asked. "You aren't gonna listen to me."

"I will, just throw me in!"

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise, let me help Yin!"

"Let's go then."

"Stand Yang!"

"Stand Luna!"

"Ready?" Yang asked Luna.

"Let's do this," she answered.

"Double Ability Activate: Night's Roar and Lunar Armadillo!" Luna flew high into the air and let out a roar that turned the sky invisible, and she disappeared. Yang jumped in the air and curled into a ball and rolled across Grandion. Grandion was on the ground, and then he was struck several times and turned into a ball. Suddenly, Luna appeared next to Yang.

"You pathetic excuse of a Bakugan," Crystal scolded Grandion.

"Stand Trap Bakugan Darkus Frandin!" Chelsea threw a purple cube into the air and it took the shape of a devil-like creature. A giant purple devil with an axe-guitar, super sharp horns, and spiked-metal armor appeared.

"You better not fail," Crystal warned. "Or I'll throw you down the toilet, and this time I'll flush!"

"Stand Pyrus Convecio!" Crystal threw a red bakugan in the air. A giant red hawk with metal-spiked armor and razor-sharp talons.

"Ability Activate: Heavy Metal!" Frandin struck his guitar and let out a loud screech, that made Yin, Angel, Mach, Breeze, Yang, and Luna, fall to the ground in pain.

"Ability Activate: Pyrotic Screech!" Convecio let out an even louder screech that made Yin and Angel turn into balls, and fly over to Josh.

"Ability Activate: Shining Scales!" Crocodon spun around and threw several of his scales that hit Luna, turning her into a ball.

"Luna!" Yang yelled. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Looks like we hurt his girlfriend," Chelsea teased.

"Lunar Armor!"

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: Darkus Slash!" Yang's swords glowed dark purple, then he ran at Frandin and Leon, slashing them on the side and turning them into balls.

"Double Ability Activate: Wind Tunnel and Mach 1!" Breeze charged at Crocodon and let out a large tornado from her mouth and threw him in the air. Mach ran and jumped in the tornado and flew up with Crocodon, and then his hand glowed green. He punched Crocodon and Crocodon fell next to Ciara.

"Double Ability Activate: Scorching Impulse and Flaming Loogies!" Convecio let out a large column of fire and hit Breeze, turning her into a ball, flying over to Michelle. Convecio then spitted out several flaming loogies and hit Yang, but he blocked them with his swords.

"Let's finish this," Michelle said.

"Mach Armor!" Mach got his green metallic armor and his twin metal fans.

"Stand Haos Golden-Crest!" Ciara threw up a yellow Bakugan. A giant yellow swan with a golden crown and spiked armor appeared.

"Stand Haos Growla!" Josh yelled, his eyes lighting up happy. Growla appeared, but it was his evil form. "Growla? Growla, what's wrong with you?!"

"It's that Forbidden Book!" Michelle yelled.

"Growla?" Josh started to form tears in his eyes as he saw his beloved Bakugan. Growla turned around and looked at Josh. Josh looked in his eyes, but only saw anger and sadness, just as Tashai saw in Phoenix-Dragon's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Look at the baby crying," Chelsea teased.

"Leave him alone!" Michelle yelled, still struggling with Crystal.

"We'll find a way to save him," Micah told Josh.

"Ability Activate: Holy Roar!" Growla let out a roar that turned into a yellow light at Golden-Crest, but he missed it and Golden-Crest flew into the air.

"Double Ability Activate: Golden Feathers and Feather Storm!" Golden-Crest's feathers were shining yellow, then she threw them at Mach and Growla, but Mach guarded him with his fans.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: Category 5!" Mach started to flap his fans and a large hurricane appeared and sucked up Golden-Crest and threw her on the ground.

"Fusion Ability Activate: Spinning Ember Storm!" Convecio flew into the air and was engulfed in a cloak of fire. She spun around and dived down toward Growla. She let out a volley of ember flames at Growla and Growla flew over into Josh's hand.

"Good job," Crystal said," I'm beginning to like you."

"I hate the way they treat their Bakugan," Micah growled.

"We need to win them," Josh said.

"I'll make sure we do," Michelle said.

"Ability Activate: Holy Crunch!" Crocodon snapped his jaws on Mach's leg and Mach struggle to get free, but Crocodon didn't let go. Mach turned back into a ball and flew over to Michelle.

"Stand Helix Arachnoid!"

"Stand Hydrox!"

"Combine!" Yang jumped in the air and Hydrox grabbed on his back, giving Yang wings. Yang landed on Helix Arachnoid and rode him like a horse.

"Double Ability Activate: Glorious Lasers and Swift Crane!" Crocodon blasted out two yellow lasers, but Yang blocked them with his shield. Then Golden-Crest ran at lightning speed and hit Arachnoid, making Yang fall off of him. Arachnoid fell to the ground and turned back into a ball.

"We crushed your big bad spider!" Ciara teased. "Are ya gonna cry about now?"

"Fusion Battle Gear Ability Activate: Soaring Night!" Yang jumped into the air and flapped his wings. He dived at Crocodon and Golden-Crest and started to spin wildly, with a strange black force field forming around him. He hit the two Bakugan and they turned into balls and flew over to Ciara.

"Ready to give up?" Michelle asked.

"¡Nunca! Never!" Crystal yelled.

"Pyrus Battle Armor!"

"Ventus Battle Armor!"

Crystal charged Michelle and their blade clashed in an instant with sparks flying off.

"Darkus Battle Armor!"

"Haos Battle Armor!"

"We'll help Michelle!" Josh yelled, running to them.

"I don't think so squirt!" Ciara yelled, pushing him to the ground.

"What's your problem?!" Micah yelled.

"You are!" Ciara yelled, pushing Micah.

"Back off!" Micah yelled at her. "You're lucky my mom told me not to hit girls, or whatever you are."

"I'm gonna punch your face in!" she yelled back.

"Leave him alone!" Josh jumped on Ciara's back and brought her to the ground.

"Get off of her!" Chelsea yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Micah yelled at her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Chelsea slapped Micah across the face and brought him to his knees on the ground. The sound of the slap, echoed. Michelle saw Micah on the ground and pushed Crystal back on the ground.

"No you didn't! I'm about to kick your butt!" Michelle ran at Chelsea and jump kicked her. Chelsea stumbled backwards and fell on her butt. Crystal got up and ran at Michelle and they were once again in battle lock.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Crystal yelled.

"Stand Darkus Mothum!" Chelsea threw up a purple rectangular prism. A giant moth with metal wings and a harpoon its back appeared.

"Stand Leon!"

"Stand Frandin!"

"Stand Crocodan!"

"Stand Haos Axior!" Ciara threw up a yell Bakugan. The Bakugan looked like a giant yellow ogre with twin yellow axes.

"Stand Golden-Crest!"

"Stand Yang!"

"Stand Luna!"

"Stand Hydrox!"

"Stand Yin!"

"Stand Angel!"

"Stand Growla!"

"Lunar Armor!"

"Solar Armor!" Yin gained his yellow metallic armor and also gained a yellow mace.

"Combine!" Yang jumped in the air and Hydrox latched on his back, then he landed on Luna.

"Gothium Spikes!" Chelsea threw a cylinder into the air and it latched onto Leon's ball. Leon grew a heavier armor with spikes all over it.

"Combine!" Mothum latched on Leon's back and gave Leon wings. Frandin hopped on her back and held his guitar as an axe.

"Glorious Shield!" Ciara threw a sphere and it latched on to Crocodon. Crocodon got a heavier back-plate .

"Combine!" Crocodon jumped in the air and turned into a shield. Axior put both of his axes together and created a double-sided axe. He grabbed Crocodon and Golden-Swift latched on t his back, giving him wings.

"Let's do this Angel," Yin said, jumping on her back.

"Ability Activate: Heavy Metal Nightmare!" Frandin struck his axe and let out a heavy metal screech, throwing Growla onto his back.

"Fusion Ability Activate: Superior Thunder!" Axior raised his axe and summoned a lightning bolt that struck Yang and Luna.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: Super Thrust!" Yin jumped off of Luna and rammed into Axior, pushing him into Frandin and Leon.

"Fusion Ability Activate: Legend Roar!" Growla let out a loud roar and sent out a pulse, making Frandin drop his axe.

"Time to finish this," Micah told Josh.

"Fusion Battle Gear Ability Activate: Zen Crossing!" Yang and Yin jumped into the air and rushed the six Bakugan and struck them with their weapons. Luna and Angel then attacked the Bakugan next and threw them to the floor. Hydrox got off of Yang, then he and Growla let out a roar and made the Bakugan turn into balls.

"How did they do that?" Chelsea yelled.

"Battle Armor Activate: Grand Destroyer!" Josh ran at Ciara and did a front flip, then made a line of symmetry down her armor, making it come off.

"Battle Armor Activate: Spirit Burst!" Micah's sword glowed dark purple and he shot it at Chelsea, but Chelsea dodged it, letting it hit Crystal and Michelle. They're armor broke off and Crystal laid on the ground, while Michelle stayed standing.

"You just let that happen!" Josh yelled.

"Like I care what happens to them," Chelsea replied. "Just give me those Bakugan!"

"Never!" Micah yelled. "We're partners, and I'll never let you have him! No matter what!"

"Thanks Micah," Yang said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Nice sappy moment," Chelsea teased. "Look at me cry."

"That's it!" Micah grabbed Yang and put him in his gauntlet, and his blade glowed dark purple.

"Final Attack: Darkus Mayhem!" Micah jumped into the air and struck Chelsea, throwing her in the air.

"Our turn," Josh said, grabbing Yin and putting him in his gauntlet, glowing golden yellow.

"Final Attack: Haos Finisher!" Josh ran under Chelsea and ran his blade across her back, making her scream in pain. She fell to the ground, but still got up.

"Fusion Final Attack: Zen Slash!" Josh and Micah ran at Chelsea and crossed their blades, hitting her. Her armor exploded and her gauntlet broke apart. All three of her Bakugan floated over to Micah, Ciara's Bakugan flew over to Josh and Crystal's flew over to Michelle.

* * *

"We won!!" Josh cheered.

"Where are my Bakugan?" Chelsea asked in confusion. "What happened to my gauntlet!"

"Right here," Micah laughed showing her the Bakugan. "We destroyed your gauntlet." They all opened up and looked at the Heavy-Metal Brawlers.

"Finally!" Leon yelled. "I'm so happy we're free!"

"You could talk?!" Chelsea yelled.

"No for you," Frandin replied.

"Yea," Mothum agreed," you were a mean girl, we hated being with you."

"Yeah!" All the other Bakugan agreed, popping open and looking at Crystal and Ciara.

"You all were mean and rude," Grandion complained.

"I'm happy you three lost!" Axior yelled.

"Goodbye Heavy-Metal Brawlers!" They all yelled in unison.

"You good for nothing lazy punks!" Ciara yelled.

"I hope I never see you again!" Crystal yelled.

"Fine!" Chelsea yelled. "But we'll be back!"

"We'll be waiting!" Michelle answered back. The Heavy-Metal Brawlers walked away, and the Vestroian Brawlers went back to the base.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Elegon asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Josh answered.

"Nope," said Crocodon in a happy mood.

"Is that a new Bakugan?" Tashai asked.

"No," Michelle replied. All of the Bakugan popped on their shoulders. "It's nine new Bakugan."

"Got in a brawl?" Elegon asked.

"Yep," Micah answered proudly.

"I guess our group is growing," Jennifer said, picking up a red bakugan in the shape of a huntress.

"I don't like to be held," yelled the Bakugan.

"Calm down Wariura," Convecio laughed.

"I'm really beginning to like this group more than the others," Elegon laughed.

"They're a lot more fun," Solar agreed.

"And less serious," Pyre agreed.

"I wonder what ever happened to them," Elegon said.

"They deserved whatever happened to them," Solar said. "They betrayed the Bakugan. They betrayed you. They don't deserve to even live in this world."

"Don't say that," Elegon told her. "They might've betrayed me, but they were once my friends, and I'll always remember that."

"Okay," Solar said.

"I'm gonna go research on a way to stop the Forbidden Book," Elegon said walking away.

"Why would you say that?!" Pyre yelled at Solar. "You know he loved them as family!"

"I'm not sure why," Solar said sadly. "I just hate what they did to him. He went through a fate more worse, than going to the Doom Dimension."

"I'm happy he isn't still said about it though," Pyre said.

* * *

"I'm still looking for you guys," Elegon was in a dark room and he was sitting in a chair with a computer in his lap.

_You all might've been evil, but I still loved you all. Especially you, Brook. I wish I could see you all again, one day._ Elegon thought as a tear fell on his computer.

* * *

**Seems, Elegon has a very interesting past. And who is this Brook person, and what's their connection? What really happened in that war? How did the Six Attribute Brawlers find the Forbidden Book? What are the Heavy-Metal Brawlers' issues? Why am I asking you all these questions?! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of The Vestroian Brawlers!**


End file.
